Monday Morning
by awelsh
Summary: Derek and Stiles enjoy a lazy - or rather athletic - morning in bed. Explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers all apply – I own nothing.**

**Do I even have to mention the smut level?**

"Oh no, you big sourwolf, we are not kissing right now, you know why? Because kissing leads to getting naked, which leads to rolling around together on that bed and fucking. Which we can't do, not now." Stiles tried to push Derek away, his fingers losing some of their will when they connected with the muscles under Derek's shirt. They were just so _many _of them, it was hard to keep the twitching under his jeans at bay.

"Shut up," Derek chided lightly, kissing at Stiles' neck, "just enjoy it." Stiles wanted to enjoy it, he really did, but they had to talk. It was imperative that they tried to work out their issues, tried to work out what they were doing and why they were doing it.

"We should tell Scott..." The words were shaky, Derek picking up on Stiles' waning will and attacking his collarbone, strong hands hitching up his shirt and roaming around on his back.

"Tell him later." Derek growled, pushing his lover onto the already rumpled sheets for round two. They had gone at it this morning like they always did, in that golden hour between Stiles' dad leaving for work and Stiles having to leave for school, but Derek wanted more. He always did.

"Is this considered bestiality?" Stiles giggled into the stubble around his mouth, his fingers fumbling with the unbreakable lock that was Derek's belt. "Who makes these, they're so fucking irritating..."

"So you can go first," Stiles could feel Derek's smile as he kissed him, his own wet lips emitting a low yelp when a hand closed around his dick through the denim. "Still want to talk?"

Fingers were grazing Stiles' stomach as others squeezed his growth, bringing it to it's full size in a matter of seconds. Derek did things to him he couldn't explain. Neither of them knew where it came from, knew what it meant, all they knew was that they pined for each other.

"Don't -" Stiles panted as Derek pulled his hand back. He leaned back on his elbows and pouted, "Why did you stop?" The answer came in the form of Derek extending his arms to slip off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor before he was back on Stiles.

He sucked deep marks into Stiles' neck, bringing the blood forth to make a red mark on his lover. Stiles shirt soon joined Derek's so the wolf could get access to those pink buds of sensitive flesh that sent Stiles into a sexual panic.

"Fababyaya – _oh_." Stiles spewed gibberish as Derek attacked his nipples, throwing his head back and pressing it into the mattress, his eyes screwed up, hands fumbling at Derek's hair, fingers scratching his scalp, nails digging gently into his skull.

When he finally gathered his senses enough to open his eyes he noticed Derek's pants had somehow ended up on the floor, his socks too. The man seemed to be able to do everything at once; suck and bite at Stiles' nipples; stroke his dick through the annoying layers of cotton and denim; and strip himself to give such a tantalising view of his ass that Stiles felt his cock jump.

An awkward struggle between Derek's writhing abs and his own fly ensued as Stiles desperately tried to free himself, the rhythmic movements of Derek's body sending him over the edge; the man looked like a fucking piece of heaven as he arched his back and ground his hips, sucking at his nipples and running his hands over Stiles' waist and chest and stomach all the while.

"Come on!" Stiles pleaded, still unable to get to his dick through the mound of muscle that was Derek Hale.

Derek finally looked up from Stiles' nipples, a grin on his face, "Stop being so fucking impatient, enjoy it." Stiles cried out when he felt his nipples pinched between Derek's thumbs and index fingers, both of the hard, now slightly swollen buds massaged as Derek's lips kissed a trail down his chest and stomach.

"Oh my god, how – _uhh._" He wanted to ask where the fuck Derek had learnt his amazing and wonderful skills, but at that moment Derek decided to tense and grind his stomach over Stiles' crotch, eliciting a moan from the boy beneath him.

He kept kissing at the skin, nipping flesh and holding it gently between his teeth for a second before he moved on, every nerve in Stiles' body going into overdrive as he worked his way down, fingers grabbing the waist of his jeans and pulling them with him as he kissed his thighs, his knees, his calves. It was such a slow descent Stiles worried he would cum without even having his dick touched, after all, it had happened before.

Derek made sure to get at every inch of him, the leg he had kissed on the way down worked with his fingers as the other one got the same treatment. He could feel the bones behind his knees tense, digging into Derek's hands when he took them both with his hands and lifted them up with himself, throwing them over his shoulders before he was _finally _hovering over Stiles' crotch.

The boxers were tight and light in colour, so every inch of his dick was on display. Derek had a hunger in his eyes, but he kept it at bay, gently kissing the length through the fabric instead of giving Stiles what he needed.

"Please, Derek. If you don't – I won't be able to – _oh god._" Derek wrapped his lips around Stiles' dick through the fabric, sucking and kissing at every inch of him, running his hands up and down the thighs over his shoulder as he drove Stiles to insanity. Fingers were in Derek's dark locks again, driving the man crazy with how it felt both reassuring and sexy at the same time. It felt like Stiles needed him, like he was comforting him while giving him all the sexual pleasure he needed simultaneously.

Stiles dragged his fingers from Derek's hair, grazing against the stubble on his face as he moved to his shoulders instead, working his way around his own legs to squeeze at the muscles that he knew drove Derek crazy. The man was so fucking tense that getting a massage –even if it was a crazed series of squeezes and nips of his nails into the flesh– made him cry out throw his head back.

"Fuck, Stiles. You know what that does to me, oh fuck -" Stiles let a grin spread across his face, his ploy was working. Derek no longer had the ability to work on Stiles' cock when his shoulders were being squeezed with such experienced hands. For a moment he found himself wishing he had never taught Stiles what to do, until it was quickly forgotten when he kneaded a particularly tense section.

He only relented the glorious battle with Derek's shoulders because he needed to be taken care of himself. Derek always drove him to the edge then pulled back before going in for more, drawing it out until Stiles was writhing and crying out for him to just _do it_; it drove him crazy.

"_Oh thank fucking god._" Stiles moaned as Derek finally freed him from the cotton prison, his dick shifting to lay across his abdomen. A lazy tongue was soon at the fold of his thigh and his pelvis, licking at the skin and the hair, tasting parts of Stiles that no one else ever saw. He only touched Stiles' dick for a few seconds, and then just so he could get a small lathering of pre-cum on his fingers, moving them down to Stiles' hole and gently running a finger around the furled muscle.

"Shit, Stiles..." Derek said quietly, his mouth making wet, wanting sounds as he kissed all around Stiles' dick, letting his lips graze over the head or the underside just a little before he was gone. Both of his hands were playing with Stiles' hole, stretching him open to slip one finger inside, simultaneously taking his dick into his mouth.

"_Fuck! _Derek... don't you dare stop." Stiles managed to splutter out, one hand wrapped around the back of Derek's warm neck while the other tugged at his hair. Stiles arched his back to get Derek to take more of him, pushing himself against the inside of a wet cheek, making him moan.

"Now, now. Slow down." Derek said, his words throaty and low. Stiles legs had somehow fallen from Derek's shoulders, spread out on either side of him, his thighs stretched and tense. The sight of it was driving Derek crazy, coming up for another kiss, a second finger added to Stiles' hole as their lips connected.

"Fuck, Derek, fuck–– ah–" Stiles spewed as Derek curled the fingers inside of him, making his body shudder as they grazed against his prostate. A glistening trail was left on his chest and stomach as Derek licked his way back down to take Stiles into his mouth once more, swallowing his length in its entirety, the coarse brown hairs mixing with his own black stubble.

Derek knew Stiles was close, inserting a third finger, twisting them inside Stiles, pressing the tips into the hard ball of his prostate to make Stiles whimper, his body shaking and writhing on the sheets. His free hand had found it's way up Stiles' body, fingers pinching his nipple to draw out a mangled groan before they were on his face, pressing into his jaw and his cheek, the pinkie clenched between Stiles teeth. He was biting down hard, Derek pulling down his jaw to stop him from breaking the skin, the action only driving Stiles crazier.

He pumped his ass back and forth, driving his dick into Derek's mouth over and over as the fingers inside him were displaced again and again, brushing against that sweet spot without any of the fluid movements Derek tried to keep up.

"I'm gonna fucking–– gonna fucking– _ahhh!_" Stiles threw his head back as he came, his nails scrabbling frantically in Derek's hair. Derek let him bite down on his index finger as he continued to suck, hardly feeling the pain through the concentration he was putting on swallowing Stiles' gushing load, some escaping and dripping down to rest in the hair at the base of his dick. His fingers were still curling and pressing inside as he let Stiles ride the wave, his screams of pleasure making Derek's cock even harder.

"Oh god, that was fucking – just oh god." Stiles muttered through his panting breaths, hooking his fingers under Derek's jaw and bringing him up for a kiss, a dull ache in his sphincter as the fingers left him.

"I fucking love you." Derek whispered, his face almost as flushed as Stiles' from his efforts, nibbling at his bottom lip, his dick pressed against Stiles'.

"You love me?" Stiles asked, pulling Derek down onto him harder. He grinned into their kiss, wrapping his arms even tighter around the broad back above him.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"All your love has made me late getting back." Stiles grinned at Derek, looking at the clock and seeing his lunch hour was nearly up.

"Don't go back, you'll be in trouble already for leaving." Derek let his fingers trace Stiles' stomach, looking into his eyes all the while.

Stiles pushed him away, "You know I don't want to, but I'm already close to failing this class." He jumped up from the rumpled sheets and grabbed some fresh clothes, keeping his eyes away from Derek the entire time; he was still laid out on the bed, naked, waiting for more. "Get dressed!" Stiles had to close his eyes when he finally turned around, his crotch twitching at the sight of Derek, gloriously and unabashedly naked.

"I'll drive you." Stiles still had his eyes closed, not knowing what Derek was doing until he felt strong, hard arms wrapped around him, and something even _harder _grazing against his crotch.

"I have a car..." Stiles muttered, letting Derek plant soft kisses on his neck.

"Mines faster. This way we get -" He glanced at the clock, "- twenty minutes? We can do a lot in twenty minutes."

"Come on." Stiles grinned, putting his hands on his chest – heart rate rising – and giving him a light shove. Derek dressed quickly, grabbing his car keys from their fallen position and slipping into his shoes before leading Stiles downstairs by his hand.

The Camaro _was _faster than the jeep after all, and Derek had always been a fan of making out in a car like a naughty teenager. Stiles put it down to some nostalgia or... _something_. Who even knew? All he knew was that it was hot.

The feeling of Derek's hand kneading his thigh through the denim all the way to school had made Stiles painfully hard again, his dick jumping when Derek traced his fingers just a little further up, or turned to give him a wide grin.

"Park over there," Stiles panted when the school came into view, pointing over to the furthest back area of the parking lot, where trees grew overhead, their leaves hanging low and grazing over the Camaro as Derek pulled in. The inside of the car was darker due to the shade, and the light rain outside would keep away any wondering students. "Twenty minutes?" Stiles asked, his voice shaky as he shrugged out of the hoody and started unbuttoning his plaid shirt.

"Let me." Derek's fingers closed over his own, stopping him in his tracks. Before Stiles could even begin to think of working out the logistics of how one had sex in a car Derek was straddling him, leaning down under his seat to adjust how far from the dashboard the seat was, before turning the dial at the side of the chair so that possibly the most comfortable car seat in history reclined.

"You've done this before?" Stiles asked, his question met with dead silence as Derek instead focused on – _painfully slowly –_ undoing three buttons of Stiles' shirt.

"You still owe me for this morning." Derek said quietly, his fingers grazing the pink nub of Stiles' left nipple. Their crotches were rubbing together, creating such an amazing friction Stiles thought he might blow again right there.

"Then let me repay you." Stiles shifted his weight, sighing when Derek did the same to the other side so they could spin around; there really was no way Stiles would have been able to shift Derek's hulking muscles on his own.

"Come on!" Derek growled, his face twisted in pleasure as Stiles ran his hands up and down over the bulge in his jeans, his other hand delving under Derek's shirt, running his fingers through the hair that led from his navel down to his crotch, exploring every single one of his abs.

"Now look who's impatient." Stiles said, letting their lips touch. He had planned on a slow, passionate kiss, but Derek was having none of it. He grabbed the back of Stiles' neck and pushed him down onto his lips so that tongues and teeth and lips clashed in a fury, the other hand running down to the small of Stiles' back and pressing him down so his whole body was against Derek's.

"Get this off," Stiles mumbled, pulling the black fabric from Derek's body while Derek undid Stiles' buttons with no sign of the luxury he had been exhibiting a few minutes earlier. As soon as their torsos were exposed they pressed onto each other again, Derek's hands grabbing onto Stiles' ass with such force that it almost hurt, Stiles arching his back and writhing against Derek, drawing moans from the both of them. "And these." His fingers fumbled on Derek's fly before he finally got it open. Stiles yelped when Derek literally lifted him up by his ass so he could wiggle out of his jeans, Stiles only supported by Derek's hands and his feet braced against the back seat behind Derek.

"Now you, come on we're running out of time." Derek said, moaning in surprise and pleasure when Stiles stood up as best he could and unfastened his fly, his body leant over Derek so the man could kiss at his chest while he shrugged out of the annoying denim.

"_Fuck._" The feeling of their dicks rubbing together, only contained by their underwear, made Stiles cry out, his lips attacking Derek's before they moved down to his neck, giving him those quickly healing love-bites that he loved, moving down his chest and letting his tongue play with Derek's nipples.

Every kiss took Stiles lower down his body, while Derek shifted himself upwards so his head was thrown over the back of the reclined seat, supporting himself with his feet on the dashboard, his legs spread to make a perfect place for Stiles to get to work.

Stiles kissed down Derek's treasure-trail, burrowing under the boxer-briefs to get to his dick, but finding the position of Derek's legs didn't really allow him to take them off.

"Here." Derek panted, tearing the fabric apart and tossing them aside. The groan that went out at the feeling of his cock finally being released made Stiles grin, while another groan went out from Stiles as his own cock was released, boxers thrown unceremoniously behind him. He was half kneeling, half crouching, between Derek's legs, tracing his tongue over the engorged head of his cock, tasting pre-cum and sweat and lust. "Fuck off, Stiles." Derek moaned.

"A taste of your own medicine." Stiles said wickedly, licking over the slit for just a second before he started kissing his abs instead, Derek's cock jutting up under his chin.

"Come on!" Derek insisted once more, grabbing hold of Stiles head and trying to guide him towards his cock.

"No, no," Stiles grinned up at him, "how about this instead? Shift up." Derek's heart rate increased, wriggling upwards in the seat and bending his knees, feet still on the dashboard.

"_Oh – fuck!_" Derek tried and failed to contain his moan as Stiles' tongue licked his hole, running circles around the furled muscle as Derek writhed above him. He rubbed his hands over the outside of Derek's thighs while he licked and gently explored the hole with his tongue. Derek couldn't contain his groans of pleasure when Stiles took his cock with one hand, his tongue still in his ass, and started moaning himself as he pumped his own length. "Where did – oh god." Derek's question fell flat, his pleasure destroying his ability to speak.

"I used to watch a lot of porn." Stiles laughed, coming off his ass and shifting up a little so he could take his cock into his mouth. In one fell swoop he managed to encase almost all of Derek's girth, though it was slightly difficult, he thought wryly, with the amount of dick he was working with.

"Oh fuck – don't stop." Derek made sure he had his hands on Stiles' shoulders, gently kneading and massaging the muscles, though his ulterior motive was to make sure Stiles didn't try and pay him back for earlier by coming off his dick. Stiles' elbows were bent to allow him to snake his arms around Derek's thighs and reach his hole, rubbing two fingers around the sphincter as he continued to suck. He knew how much Derek loved having a finger inside of him, but he still hadn't been allowed to fuck him.

Derek was soon thrusting his ass back and forth, and with Stiles unable to stop the thrusts due to his fingers prying apart Derek's hole, he gently pushed a digit inside instead; Derek's thrusts stopped – the pleasure that overcame him seemed to have destroyed his motor skills as well as his speech, which was an almost unintelligible babble of expletives and cries for more.

"Want another one?" Stiles mumbled as he tried to come off his cock to speak, his face pressed back down just seconds after he spoke by Derek's strong fingers on his shoulders. Derek couldn't bring himself to say yes, he just grabbed onto Stiles hand and pressed down. Of course, Stiles got the message, drawing out another long, deep moan as he inserted a second finger and pushed forward until he found his prostate.

"_Fuck!_" Derek moaned, his eyes widening when a third finger was added just a few seconds later. All the while Stiles was licking and sucking at his cock, tasting pre-cum as he traced his tongue over the slit, hollowing his cheeks and letting his tongue go wild as he bobbed back and forth on Derek's growth, gently playing with Derek's balls with the fingers that weren't embedded in his ass.

"Stiles – _Stiles!_" Derek shouted, every muscle in his body clenching as the orgasm overcame him. Stiles came off his cock and started pumping back and forth, his fingers leaving his ass and pumping his own cock so fast it was a blur, bringing them both to orgasm as Stiles' face and chest were coated with spurt after spurt of Derek's thick, white juices, while the carpet and leather of the chair were covered in Stiles'.

When Derek finally let his body drop the sweat coating his back made a squeaky sound against the chair, drawing a grin from Stiles before he straddled him, kissing and biting at his lips with a haste he had never felt.

"You're late." Derek grinned, pointing to the digital clock on the dashboard.

"How can I go like this?" Stiles said, gesturing to the white mess on his chest. Derek had kissed and licked most of it off his face, but he knew he would smell like sex.

"Skip it and come to the beach with me." Derek countered.

"Sandy beach sex? Won't that be a little irritating?" Stiles leaned in to smell Derek as he spoke, feeling like he was almost a wolf himself.

Derek laughed, "It just means we get to clean each other off in the shower. Or the sea. We can have sex in both."

"If we can have sex in both you're on." Stiles kissed his way down Derek's chest until the position of his body made it too difficult to go any further, grinning as he was flipped over and Derek shifted back to his seat, collecting clothes and throwing Stiles' at him before he slipped into his own and started up the car.


End file.
